The present invention is a tool for allowing a manager to integrate the Reminder of Dates iView with his own personal calendar. Specifically, certain types of dates displayed in the “Reminder of Dates” iView may be automatically entered into the manager's calendar.
Currently, a manager's reminder dates, specific to his employees, are automatically displayed in the “Reminder of Dates” Manager Self-Service portal. These dates are generated by the backend system which maintains all human resource data. A manager may wish to view certain dates pertaining to his employees in his own personal calendar in order to have all his important information in a single calendar and to better keep apprised of upcoming events. If a manager wishes to enter these reminder dates in his personal calendar, he must do so manually. It would be useful if some or all of these dates could be automatically transported to the manager's personal calendar.